


Bedroom Tricks

by Anne23



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, empowerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne23/pseuds/Anne23
Summary: Anne needs help in her relationship with Aramis and she turns to Milady for help. She wants Aramis to stop treating her like his Queen and wants to learn more about herself, her body and those bedroom tricks. Aramis/Constance and D'artagnan are going to find her.Because Anne out of the palace is my favourite thing.





	

Anne was feeling both nervous and excited as she tucked her hair back and covered her head with the hood. She very quietly slipped out of a side door attached to the catacombs beneath the palace. The door led to a small chapel that some of the servants and their families used. The chapel was deathly silent and Anne suddenly had a feeling of being judged by the large and towering figure of the Virgin Mary but then another face came into her mind with his warm eyes and crooked smile.   
She gazed up at the forlorn eyes of the statue and whispered, "you never met Aramis, did you?"  
Smiling to herself she rushed out of the chapel and into the palace gardens.

Aramis was worried and was heading to the garrison to find answers. At the end of a long day of dealing with different courtiers and members of the nobility with their never ending demands Aramis had retired to his office in the hope of finding the Queen gazing out of the large window behind his desk, hair loosened and an inviting smile as she turned slowly to greet him. This evening however he had found his office suspiciously silent and after using the small corridor which connected the Queen's quarters to his and finding no trace of her he made his way to the rooms of her first lady in waiting.

Marie de Bauffremont was part of a very small circle of ladies in waiting all hand chosen by Anne and all of a certain age. Anne had told Aramis she trusted him but she didn't trust herself to not feel irrationally jealous of every smile aimed in their direction. As she had found out soon enough age was no barrier for Aramis, there was not a woman or man he didn't find the time to charm and in fact he seemed naturally flirt with everyone at court regardless of their position. Later as he held her gently in his arms she told him that the whole court had fallen under his spell and she was reaping the benefits more than anyone. 

Marie de Bauffremont was avoiding Aramis' intense glare and looking shiftily at her feet.

"If you know where the Queen is please tell me, I need to know if she is in danger," Aramis beseeched her. 

Finally making eye contact Marie answered in a resigned tone,

"I don't know where the Queen is although I don't believe her to be in any danger," she reassured him. "She told me if she hadn't returned by daybreak to find Madame D'artagnan, who would know what to do."

Aramis sensed there was something that Marie was holding back,

"that's it, she never told you anything else?" "I know you have grown close to her recently and care about her as I do, so.... 

Marie whispered suddenly, "she said she wanted to make you happy."

 

Aramis made his way to the garrison feeling bewildered by events but knowing that Constance would help. The garrison was bustling with new recruits eager to make their mark and Aramis allowed himself a slight rueful smile and a moment of envy at the years of adventure that awaited them. He suddenly spied Constance crossing the courtyard admonishing one of the young recruits as she went.   
She had already entered her husbands office by the time he caught up with her,

"Hello Constance, where do I sign up?" 

Aramis couldn't resist joking despite the situation. Constance was not surprised to see him but hugged him warmly and raised her eyebrows.

"As much as I would love to give you orders, a garrison of new recruits would be easier to manage than you."  
"Besides I am quite fond of the Queen and I don't think she would be too happy if I stole you from her."

"Always happy to be shared by my favourite women," Aramis said giving a boyish smile. 

Constance couldn't decide whether to hit him or hug him so just gave him a slight whack on the arm instead. 

"Aramis!" D'artgnan entered the room beaming and both men embraced warmly.   
"What is the eminent First Minister doing here?"

"Well the Queen has disappeared and I believe Constance maybe able to help me," Aramis glanced at Constance who stared back at him defiantly. 

"How the hell does a Queen disappear...."

"Trust me she can be very determined when she wants something," Aramis gave a slight smile.  
Constance and Aramis shared a knowing look.

Seeing their shared looks D'artagnan said in a resigned manner, "I will never understand your relationship with the Queen but I have to admit it has made my job alot easier."

 

Interjecting Aramis turned to Constance and quietly said,  
"Can you tell me where she is?"

"She's safe Aramis, you don't have to worry."

"I do worry Constance, at least tell me where she is, for my peace of mind."

Constance took a moment to think about what Anne had told her but seeing the look on Aramis' face swayed her.  
"She's with Milady...."

"Milady! How the hell is she safe."

Constance paused and shifted awkwardly,  
"the Queen went to Milady for advice about you....and....things and they are visiting a brothel...."

Aramis was struggling to make sense of what Constance was telling him.  
"What things... a brothel..." 

Realisation dawned on Aramis and he noticed D'artagnan struggling to hide a smirk, who was clearly enjoying his friends discomfort.

D'artagnans smirk turned into a grin,  
"well she chose the right person to go to for....advice,"  
his grin slowly faded as he saw his wife giving him an angry glare.

Aramis turned to D'artagnan, "Well it looks like we are going to visit a brothel."

"I don't know which brothel they went to," Constance said with exasperation.

"I do," Aramis said firmly.

"Well I'm coming and you both know better than to try and stop me."  
Aramis and D'artagnan looked at Constance and nodded in complete agreement.

 

Despite Aramis feeling deeply uncomfortable at the thought of Anne going to Milady for advice on bedroom matters he was determined to keep her safe. Having spent his earliest years and many an enjoyable night at brothels he knew how women could be hurt and he would never allow that to happen to her.   
The fact that she had this foolish idea that she needed to satisfy him in some way upset him more than going to Milady. She had given him so much and after all sex wasn't everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post s3 and the war with Spain is over. Not historically accurate and no idea about how brothels in the 17th century operate but will prob do a lazy ass search.  
> Characters I hope are true to the show but it is only my interpretation.  
> Love, friendship and adventure.  
> Next chapter will be Anne/Milady.  
> Would love to write a Royal ball with all the characters at a later date.  
> Comments always welcome :)


End file.
